1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and pixel structure thereof, and more particularly, to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display panel, wherein the parasitic capacitance generated from one side of a transparent electrode and a data line is unequal to that from another side of the transparent electrode and the data line in a display region, but the total parasitic capacitance between the transparent electrode and the data line on one side and the total parasitic capacitance between the transparent electrode and the data line on the other side are equal, which is able to counterbalance crosstalk and improve aperture ratio.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a pixel structure of a normally white twisted nematic liquid crystal display. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the pixel structure 10 of the twisted nematic LCD comprises two data lines 12, 14 with mutually parallel arrangement. The bottom substrate of the twisted nematic LCD includes an alignment layer having a first rubbing direction, which enables the liquid crystal molecules adjacent to the bottom substrate to align along a first direction 16, and the top substrate of the twisted nematic LCD includes an alignment layer having a second rubbing direction, which enables the liquid crystal molecules adjacent to the top substrate to align along a second direction 18. Thus, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned clockwise between the bottom substrate and the top substrate.
In each adjacent pixel structure 10, each pixel electrode 20 has a gap structurally disconnected to each other, which generates a fringe field between adjacent pixel structures 10. The fringe field influences the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules close to the data line and results in light leakage phenomenon in the display region (as shown in the enclosed region of FIG. 1). A conventional solution to light leakage is to enlarge the area of the data line 12 for shielding the light leakage. The enlarged data line 12, however, renders the parasitic capacitor generated on the side of the data line 12 larger than that on the side of another data line 14, and therefore results in the crosstalk effect and interfering displaying. Thus, to balance the parasitic capacitors on two sides of the pixel structure 10, the area of the data line 14 also has to increase accordingly to equalize the parasitic capacitance on the side of the data line 12 and the parasitic capacitance on the side of the data line 14. The enlargement of the data line 14, nevertheless, leads to a significant decrease of the aperture ratio.